ten things i love about you
by mellamaet
Summary: natsume contemplates on why he loves mikan and how she made an impact on his life A/N:its still the same story people, i just edited something cause the item "hair flip move" was supposed to be number 5. so i changed it. let me know if you want a sequel.


hey. this fanfic was just totally unexpected, it just came to me while i reading a magazine, so i took my laptop and started typing away :) i hope you like it :)

Let's just get his over with, we all know that we don't like being reminded that we don't own alice academy

**DISCLAIMER: none of us owns gakuen alice...**

please review :)

* * *

It was a cold, dark, rainy morning, but that wouldn't be enough to suspend classes, they could easily ask someone with a weather-controlling Alice to make the rain go away, but they decided to just let it be, besides the plants need watering; and for the first time, I, the great, Natsume Hyuuga was early for class, in fact I was five hours early, why?, because I simply couldn't sleep, not because it was cold, my Alice could handle that easily, but because every time I closed my eyes, I would see her face, and when I actually succeed in actually getting some sleep I dreamed about Mikan in a very inappropriate way.

So now, here I am sitting on my desk, in the dark gloomy classroom, with only the light from the fire in my palm, writing on a piece of paper, reflecting on the things that attracted me to Mikan…

10. The looks

_I couldn't get over how beautiful polka has gotten through the years, from her old flat-chested figure, she has blossomed into a stunning woman, worthy of a man's full attention, she even has her own fan club now, which I'm not too pleased to say, majority of the male population in the academy is a member of it. Damn, hormone-crazed, idiots, don't they realize that she's already mine! One thing that also attracts me to mikan is that she is so flexible; she can shift from looking like a princess, to suddenly looking like she's ready to play Alice dodge ball with us, with out being afraid that her hair would get dirty or anything. It's so amazingly hypnotizing...._

Then he noticed a drop of something wet on his table, then on closer inspection he found out that it was drool, his drool…

_Shit! I was drooling! Thank God nobody was here to see that_…

9. The Brains

_Who would have thought that the idiotic girl, who used to be known as miss-no star. Would be a special star now? And who would have guessed that the little girl that came here, not knowing what her Alice was would posses, not one, but two of the most powerful alices on the world, and know how to control it, I mean, I even a natural genius like me wouldn't have known that everything would end up this way,_

_mikan sakura, the cheerful, dense, friendly, idiotic girl of Alice academy has changed throughout the years, she's still the same, cheerful, dense, friendly girl that everyone knew but now, she has an IQ level of 350, almost as high as mine, not only that, she's also the best female agent of the academy, not that I'm happy about that, I'll kill persona if mikan ever gets hurt in her missions, I will burn him to crisps…._

Suddenly Koko and Sumire's chair erupted into flames and turned into ashes within a few seconds

_Shit, I lost my temper there, oh well, I'll just let narumi-gay freak handle that…_

Then he looked back again to the paper that he was writing on, which was thankfully, safe and continued writing

8. The innocence

_Over the years polka-dots and I somehow became closer, it's like when she's around I know I can lower my guard down and mikan is just so pure and innocent, talking to her is like…confession or something, I can talk to her about anything and she wouldn't judge me, I can complain to her about my missions, and she wouldn't interrupt me, I could tell her how bad it feels to kill numerous people who were only doing their jobs and she would understand, she never harbored ill feelings towards the people that tried to kidnap her multiple times, she can never get angry at her mom, even though she abandoned her while she was barely old enough to walk, it just calms me to simply be in her presence, it amazes me that mikan could remain so light, pure and innocent even after she has been exposed to the darkness of the world around her. _

Natsume smiled softly as he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling In his heart…then shrugged it off, when he noticed a piece of paper poking out from mikan's desk, so he pulled it out and looked at it, it was a movie summary for that mikan was pestering him about.

7. The love of sappy movies

_It amazes me that mikan, or any girl in fact, can cry over movie that are too mushy, too dramatic, and too unrealistic to be real, I mean, the leading man isn't even that handsome, I'm more good-looking then most of them! But it's just so endearing to watch mikan sob and use up five boxes of tissue, then she cries on my shoulder and get my shirt wet, not that I'm complaining, any reason to get her close was a good reason. Then after the movie, she would revert to her cheerful disposition as if she didn't spend two hours sobbing over some made-up love story. Then we would eat in a restaurant and she'd talk non-stop about he movie, how she wanted to her love life to be that sweet, and of course I would inject some reason into the totally useless conversation, and my objection would always sound like "oi polka-dots, in case you haven't noticed, the academy doesn't have a beach where you could run, or an overgrown field of wild flowers for you", then she would pout at me but them eventually shut up._

6. The shopping

_Since polka-dots had been promoted to a special star, she isn't asking money from imai anymore, and that also means that aside from her essentials she has a lot of extra money…so being a girl, she spends them on shopping, an annoying habit that she picked up from Sumire, clothes, dresses, tops, bags, shoes, skirts, the whole package! And being her partner, I am forced to come with her when she goes on her shopping trips, not that I don't enjoy watching her model different clothes in front of me, I mean, everything she wears looks good on her, and carrying her mountain if shopping bags makes me feel even manlier, not everyone could carry a mountain of bags and not break a sweat. Besides, being with her while she shops means I could suggest clothes that I know would look good on her and project her figure elegantly, not that she has a bad side or anything…her body is perfect…_

Then he felt his pants tightened, distracting him from his deep reverie, he looked down and saw that all that thinking about mikan gave him a hard-on…a really hard, hard-on.

_Shit, stupid hormones…_

5. The hair-flip move

While Natsume tried to calm himself down he suddenly remembered something that did the exact opposite, it sent his blood rushing and his palms started getting sweaty, and his erection showed no signs of disappearing.

FLASHBACK

_The Alice festival was near, and their class decided to have a booth of their own, aside from their individual Alice type booths, they'll have booth as a class. Everyone was outside on the sunny day, near the sakura tree, everyone was doing something for the booth, everyone except Natsume that is, who was just sitting on a branch in the sakura tree with his manga seemingly covering his face, but in reality he was really watching mikan as she held a clipboard in her hands and directed the class, because since it was her idea to make a class booth everyone decided to let her direct the class. As Natsume watched her tell Koko and mochu where to take the wooden board he noticed the smooth opening and closing of her mouth, the lushness and the fullness of her pouty pink lips. Then before Natsume could do anything mikan started walking towards him, Natsume started to feel his chest for his manga but then he discovered that it fell on the ground unnoticed_

"_You know it's rude to stare at people" mikan said when she reached him and handed him back his manga_

"_Tch, you wish, I wasn't staring at you" Natsume said, taking his manga from mikan's outstretched hand_

_Mikan simply smiled, and walked away, then she turned, her shiny brown hair shining in the sunlight as her hair fell gracefully on her dainty shoulders, making natsume's heartbeat stop_

"_I never said you were" she said with another smile then turned away and walked towards the building where the special ability class was also preparing their booth. _

END FLASHBACK

_Stupid polka-dots, getting the better of me_

4. The smile-combo

All that sitting and thinking made natsume's butt numb, so he decided to stand up and walk around the room while thinking, then he noticed a cd on top of a desk, if Natsume remembered correctly, this was the desk of the annoying fan boy that confessed to mikan a few days ago, he picked up the cd and turned it in his hands, he learned that it was made by imai, so this must be about mikan, so walked over to the television set that narumi kept at the corner of the classroom and fed the cd to the cd player

_It was a video of polka-dots, when we went to central town with the rest of the class; it was when this exchange student from Alice academy America was with them. Polka looks beautiful with her hair down, good thing she followed my advice-or command-to change her hairstyle, her dress hugging her curves in all the right places, her happiness, exuding all around her…then she smiled, her brown hair covering part of her face, but nonetheless, it was a smile, a shy smile, a smile that was innocently hinted with seduction that made my hormones go crazy._

_I stopped the video for the benefit of my pants, it was getting really tight, and I was certain that if I watched anymore of it I would excrete cum._

3. The laugh

_Polka's laugh always sounds so musical, so whimsical, so…enchanting, in whatever the circumstance, like the time when I found out that she was an agent for the academy…she just laughed at me and told me that it had taken me long enough to guess, even though I was pissed off because she kept a secret from me, and furious because even though I tried so hard to shield her away from the darkness that I reside in she still found a way to penetrate it, and yet at the sound of her laughter every single one of my reservations, angry feelings and death threats flew out the window, her laugh was all that mattered to me at that moment. When I was I kid, before the terrible accident that brought me here happened, I remember my dad telling me that laughter was a gift, it that was the case, then mikan is truly gifted, not only does her laugh sound beautiful, but it also influences others to laugh with her, to share her happiness, whatever the circumstance maybe._

After walking around the room, Natsume sat back down on his chair and continued writing his list

2. The "mother hen" instinct

_Why is it whenever I get hurt during my missions mikan is always there to take care of me, it doesn't matter to her even if she just came back from a mission of her own and was dead tired, or even if we were together on the mission-which is rare, because that would mean that I was an extremely hard mission to need both of us-she would still be there, ready to bandage my wounds as soon as she gets the chance. She's always there whenever I'm sick, whether its crippling pain from my Alice, or the common cold, she's always there to provide a helping hand; not only with me, but with everyone, whenever anyone of us is sick, she'll always be first in line to take care of us. Like the time when I fell into the lake in the middle of the northern forest because some idiot threw a ball at the tree where I was standing on, looking for youichi, which resulted to me getting flu, and when mikan found out that I was in the hospital wing, burning from fever, she ran out of jinno's class and stayed in the hospital for a week just to take care of me, not that I'm complaining, I loved being fawned over._

1. The oppositeness

Natsume sighed, he had reached the top reason why he loved mikan, but he didn't know how to explain it…

_I love how she complements me, how she's the light to my darkness, I love how she manages to light up my totally dark world, I love how I'm the darkness and she's the light, how I'm evil, and she's the goodness in me, how I'm the yin and she's the yang, two totally different elements, who fit perfectly together._

Natsume sighed heavily and leaned back on his chair, he finally finished his list, he looked outside and saw that the sun had already risen; he checked his watch and saw that he still had an hour of peace and quiet before classes start, he looked at the paper and wrote :

_Bottom line, I love her, I love her for all that she is and for all that she will be_

Then he started to cover his face with his manga…but before he could even close his eyes, he heard footsteps

He brought his manga down from his face, sat up straight, looked and looked at his unexpected visitor, as he did, his hypnotic crimson eyes grew wide due to surprise as he looked at the girl who was the subject of his thoughts and day dreams

"Polka, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked her

"I woke up early so that I wouldn't be late for jin-jin's class today" mikan said softly

"Oh" Natsume answered back, suddenly a soft breeze blew into the classroom from the open windows near Natsume ands blew his list-right onto mikan's face.

Natsume couldn't do anything; he couldn't grab it from her because it would look so undignified, so closed his eyes and got ready to be rejected

Then he suddenly felt warm lips on his own, when they parted Natsume opened his eyes and looked at mikan's blushing face

"I-I love you too Natsume" mikan said softly

Natsume smiled and kissed her passionately, mikan wrapped her arms around natsume's neck as he wrapped his around her waist

"You're mine now" Natsume said possessively when they broke away for air

Mikan giggled and said "I've been yours for a long time now Natsume"

With that they kissed again, leaving the paper forgotten as it flew out the window.


End file.
